


Prisoners

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clone of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In a barren wasteland of a prison Spectra gets a new cell mate





	Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Prisoners

She saw the portal closing as she raced towards it determined to escape and have her revenge on Mr. X. She missed it by inches and turned to see who else had been deposited into the Null zone with her. “Plasmius?” She asked taking in the orange flames for hair and the black cape added to his normal appearance. “You committed ghost cannibalism?”

“Yes, on the seed ghost implanted in the real Vlad Plasmius.” He said as he looked around. She guessed Mr. X must have been watching and sent him into the ghost zone where he was grabbed. “Where are we Spectra the last thing I recall was finally being over whelmed by the Observents and their followers and then taken here.”

“We are in the Null zone the stable area of the ghost zone where portals do not form naturally the only way in or out is with a manufactured portal.” She had tried several times to pull it off but even as powerful as she was now she couldn’t make her own portals yet. “Perhaps you can do it?”

“I will try later I need to recover my strength first.’ He said looking around. “Are we the only ghost here?” She hadn’t seen any others and since confinement in the Null zone was only for ghost cannibals she doubted there was anyone else.

“No as far as I know any ghost cannibal sentenced here eventually gives up on living and fades away.” She had been doubting she’d ever get out of her until she’d seen the portal forming in the distance. “If you can’t open a portal we will be here until we fade away.”

“I have no doubt I will be able to open a portal once I am at full strength,” He said with a dark smile. “The Observents only caught me because I wasn’t yet recovered from my rebirth.” He looked around again. “In the mean time while we wait for my strength to return tell me all about the ghost hunter and his ghost seeds?” He then smiled an ever scarier smile as a forked tongue emerged. “After all I’m sure he’s the one who fired the blast that threw me into the ghost zone.”

She hesitated for a moment but she needed him to get out of the Null zone so she began to tell him what she knew leaving out a few details to make sure that he wouldn’t leave her behind.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
